


Thundering Moss

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: me attempting to get kin memories but failing (2020, colorized) [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mosskit Lives, Book Series: The Prophecies Begin, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Pre-Book Series: The Prophecies Begin, Super Edition: Book 2: Bluestar's Prophecy, fictionkin, kinda doubt it but it'd be cool!, trying to see if this'll help me get mosskit kin memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: "Badgers! They took my kits!"A commotion started in the nursery."Mosskit? Sweetie, what happened?""I found her in the snow all alone... she must've gotten away. Oh, I hope she'll be alright..."orMosskit lives and Bluefur brings her back to ThunderClan
Relationships: Bluestar/Thrushpelt (Warriors), Former Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mosskit/Adderkit (Warriors)
Series: me attempting to get kin memories but failing (2020, colorized) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Thundering Moss

**Author's Note:**

> Mossie is good girl.

_"Mosskit? Mosskit, please wake up!"_

The small and fluffy kit was confused... where was she? She was cold...

"Mama?" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open a bit, and she saw a young tortoiseshell she-cat sitting over her.

"She's awake, Featherwhisker!" she called. The older medicine cat looked to be sorting herbs, but approached when he heard his apprentice call for him.

"Are you alright, Mosskit?" he asked. "Your mother said you and your siblings were stolen by badgers; she found you alone in the snow."

Spottedpaw, the apprentice, looked skeptical, but still nodded agreement. "Mhm. Stonekit and Mistykit... StarClan knows where they are. Sunstar's organizing search patrols."

"I hope they're alright," she whispered.

"Should I let Bluefur know she's awake?" the tortoiseshell medicine cat asked her mentor, who paused before nodding. "I'll be right back Mosskit!"

Mosskit nodded as Spottedpaw bolted out of camp, tail straight out behind her. Sitting up and stretching, Mosskit realized how achey she was. Her paw was sore, her head ached... had her mama and her siblings out in the snow just been a fever dream or something of the sort?

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"A couple hours," Featherwhisker mewed, his plumy tail swishing back and forth, "I believe the badgers came relatively late at night, given what time it was when Bluefur told everyone."

Mosskit nodded, smiling as she saw Spottedpaw re-enter the den, Bluefur and Thrushpelt close behind.

"Mama, Papa!" she exclaimed, running over and headbutting them. Spottedpaw chuckled. It was as if the she-kit's soreness had been replaced with energy.

"Are you alright, Mossie?" her papa asked.

"I think so," she shrugged, "I hurt a bit but I'm mostly fine!"

"That's good," Bluefur purred, touching her gray nose with Mosskit's splotchy one, before pulling away, "you must've been out in the snow for a while, you're still chilly!"

"Can't Spottedpaw and Featherwhisker just give me feverfew or something?" Mosskit asked.

"Feverfew makes cats colder," the apprentice mewed, "though I suppose it may help if you have a headache. Do you?"

The she-kit hummed an affirmative noise. "I also feel sore, especially my paw."

"Spottedpaw, get some feverfew for Mosskit," Featherwhisker mewed, his apprentice nodding and looking through the stores, soon finding the small-leaved plants, taking a few out and dropping them in front of Mosskit.

The she-kit eyed them curiously before she began to eat them. It made her feel colder then she already was, but she wasn't aching, which was good.

"I'm tired," she mumbled, "can I go to the nursery?"

"You should stay here, just for another day or two," Spottedpaw suggested, "may StarClan light your path."

Mosskit simply nodded tiredly before closing her eyes and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I succeed in getting kin memories? Answer: probably not cuz I'm pretty sure that canon was identical, if not similar, to the canon.  
> Speaking of which, I have several Warriors Tumblrs, including my kin blog @mossie-holly-kin, my main blog @puppy-warrior-cat-hc, and more! Check out the pinned post on my main blog (I think it's linked on both those blogs?) for more!


End file.
